Sky I
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: ONESHOT. SHIZAYA. Shizuo e Izaya se detestaram à primeira vista. Entretanto, pode o desejo ser mais forte que o ódio? O dia em que pela primeira vez ambos entraram em um mudo acordo, foi também o início de todas as mudanças.


- Durarara! e seus personagens pertencem a Ryohgo Narita;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi-lemon, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ler shoujo.

* * *

**Sky I**

Naquela manhã havia um boato extremamente convincente em um famoso Colégio de Ikebukuro. Ninguém ao certo sabia quem havia começado com o rumor. Os alunos do primeiro ano tinham certa noção. Os alunos do segundo suspeitavam. Os alunos do terceiro tinham certa certeza. Segundo as más línguas, após o horário de aula, o aluno mais forte do Colégio Himura iria desafiar Heiwajima Shizuo - 2º ano - para uma briga em um dos parques do bairro. O responsável por arrecadar o dinheiro das apostas também era um aluno do mesmo ano, além de ser bem popular. Se naquela manhã você quisesse apostar, tudo o que precisava fazer era dizer o nome do vencedor e entregar o dinheiro em mãos para Orihara Izaya.  
O único problema nesse confronto era que um dos envolvidos não sabia. O boato que assolou praticamente todo o Colégio não havia chegado até seus ouvidos, provando que aquela era apenas uma mera fofoca e não um duelo real. Sentado em sua cadeira, Shizuo olhava pela janela, encarando o largo campo de baseball ao lado do Colégio. Ele não sabia de nada. Duelo, boato e muito menos da aposta que já havia arrecado uma quantia alta em dinheiro.

- Então... qual de vocês teve a idéia?

Shinra roubou a atenção de Shizuo, que apenas olhou para o colega sem saber do que ele falava. Não era a primeira vez que o louro não fazia idéia do que o garoto de óculos balbuciava e na maioria das vezes não importava, mas naquela manhã em especial ele realmente não estava interessado.

- Oh! Não me diga que você não sabe - Shinra levou as mãos ao rosto, desnecessariamente dramático. – _Todos_ estão falando sobre isso. Como você pode não saber algo relacionado a _você_?

A atenção de Shizuo havia sido roubada naquele instante.

Os lábios de Shinra haviam dito uma coisa, mas a mente de Shizuo havia processado apenas que algo relacionado a ele estava circulando no Colégio, e só havia _uma_ pessoa que adorava espalhar notícias e informações.

- Onde está aquele maldito? - A mão de Shizuo bateu com força na mesa, chamando a atenção de vários alunos, incluindo Kadota. Uma das pernas da mesa fez um estalo.

- Hey hey ninguém sabe se foi ele mesmo quem espalhou o rumor.

Os olhos de Shizuo se apertaram na direção de Shinra.  
Só havia uma pessoa naquele Colégio capaz de começar uma história baseando-se em... nada.

- Quando eu encontrá-lo vou garantir que ele nunca mais consiga abrir aquela maldita boca!

Alguns alunos haviam começado a conversar entre si no instante em que Shizuo bateu a mão na mesa. Como não sabiam o que estava acontecendo assumiram que o louro estava se referindo a briga após a aula, e que sua reação era apenas uma amostra de como seria a luta real.  
Apenas Kadota parecia entender o que acontecia. Ao ver Shizuo deixando a sala, o moreno fechou o livro que lia e ficou de pé, aproximando-se de Shinra que coçava a cabeça e olhava para a porta escancarada.

- Tem certeza de que não é melhor ir atrás dele?

- E o que eu posso fazer? - Shinra deu de ombros e riu, ajeitando os óculos - Algum dia desses o Shizuo vai realmente dar uma surra no Izaya e eu não quero estar aqui para ver.

- Será merecido.

- Eu não disse que não seria.

O rapaz de óculos e sorriso desdenhoso balançou um dos dedos na direção de Kadota.  
Desde o primeiro instante em que Heiwajima Shizuo e Ohirara Izaya se olharam, eles se odiaram. O clássico caso de antipatia à primeira vista. Desprezo à primeira olhada. O ódio que um tinha pelo outro havia piorado nos últimos meses, e Shinra não podia inocentar Izaya. O moreno não perdia uma oportunidade de deixar claro que para ele, Shizuo era mais baixo do que a escória.  
Obviamente o pensamento também era compartilhado pelo aluno mais forte do Colégio Ranra.

Heiwajima Shizuo correu através dos corredores do segundo andar como se estivesse perseguindo um ladrão que acabara de levar a bolsa de sua mãe. Alguns dos alunos que o viam passar se jogavam contra a parede. Outros colocavam as mãos sobre o rosto. O fato era que não importasse quem estivesse no caminho, assim que Shizuo aparecia no campo de visão, todos simplesmente sumiam, dando ao louro espaço suficiente para ele correr até onde pretendia ir.  
O destino naquela manhã era o terraço do Colégio. Não que ele soubesse que encontraria o que estava procurando lá, mas sua intuição dizia que era o melhor lugar para se encontrar um desocupado.  
Os três lances de escadas que vieram após os corredores não serviram nem para deixá-lo cansado. Ao encarar a porta de entrada do terraço, o louro não pensou duas vezes em abri-la. O problema foi que a força excessiva que colocou nesse simples gesto fez com que a porta voasse através do terraço, sendo barrada apenas pela grade do outro lado. O barulho da batida chamou a atenção do grupo de alunos que estava em uma das extremidades.

O grupo era formado por cerca de seis alunos. Um deles engoliu seco ao ver a porta, ou melhor, o local onde ela costumava ficar, imaginando o que teria acontecido se eles tivessem decidido sentar no meio do terraço. Esse mesmo aluno foi o primeiro a enfiar no bolso o dinheiro que tinha em mãos, assim que a figura de Shizuo apareceu. Dos cinco alunos restantes, quatro fizeram à mesma coisa que o primeiro rapaz, ficando de pé e afastando-se de um aluno em especial: aquele que não havia movido um dedo para a cena. Aquele que olhava Shizuo se aproximando sem parecer aterrorizado ou trêmulo. Aquele que era basicamente o motivo, o estopim de toda aquela confusão.  
Orihara Izaya apenas guardou o dinheiro na carteira, enquanto os alunos desapareciam como baratas.

- I-ZA-YA!

A voz de Shizuo saiu rasgando por sua garganta. A fúria que tomou conta de seu corpo assim que seus olhos tiveram o primeiro vislumbre da figura do moreno era inexplicável. O louro queria quebrar, atirar, amassar, socar e fazer inúmeras coisas que pareciam possíveis e impossíveis de serem suportadas por um ser humano comum. A diferença era que Izaya não era comum, na realidade ele não era um ser humano. Para Shizuo, alguém com aquele nível de sadismo não era uma pessoa.

- Shizu-chan~!

O moreno piscou acenando com dois dedos para Shizuo, enquanto ficava de pé.  
Ele não tinha medo dos ataques do louro, mas não era idiota a ponto de permanecer sentado nos trilhos esperando o trem se aproximar.

- Eu sabia que você estava aqui, maldito! - Shizuo apertou os punhos enquanto se aproximava. Seu sangue fervia em suas veias.

- Eu estava apenas tendo uma agradável conversa com alguns colegas - Izaya deu de ombros, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. O movimento serviu para guardar a carteira, e também para deixá-lo em contato com seu canivete.

- O que você andou espalhando sobre mim, verme?

- Sobre você? Hm... - O moreno fingiu pensar por alguns segundos - Não sei do que você está falando, Shizu-chan, mas o que é isso? Desde quando tudo o que eu falo é _sobre_ você? Não seja tão egocêntrico~

O comentário de Izaya veio acompanhado por uma longa e sonora gargalhada. A veia na testa de Shizuo pareceu tornar-se ainda mais evidente, conforme aquela voz irritante entrava em seus ouvidos. Ele queria calar aquela boca, fazer com que ela jamais se abrisse novamente para espalhar mentiras e rumores falsos.  
Sem ter nada em mãos que pudesse ser arremessado, Shizuo partiu para cima de Izaya com os punhos. O moreno já esperava ser atacado, e no instante em que viu o louro dar um passo a frente, seu canivete já estava em mãos. O soco de Shizuo não acertou o moreno, mas Izaya conseguiu fazer um corte na blusa que o louro usava.

Aquela havia sido apenas uma demonstração de como seriam os próximos cinco minutos naquele terraço. Tanto Shizuo quanto Izaya não mediam força para derrubar o outro, fosse através da força bruta ou da esperteza em se desviar e revidar. Uma parte da grade esquerda havia quebrado e o pedaço caiu sonoramente no chão. A blusa de Shizuo estava cheia de rasgos, e um fino fio de sangue escorria pelo pequeno corte que ele tinha recebido na bochecha esquerda.  
Foi somente quando o louro pegou a porta que havia arremessado e fez menção de jogá-la em cima de Izaya, que a briga entre os dois foi interrompida. O Professor de Educação Física e também Técnico do time de baseball surgiu acompanhado de outros alunos, chamando a atenção dos dois brigões.

Izaya abriu um largo sorriso e guardou discretamente o canivete no bolso. Ele estava salvo.  
A fama de Shizuo no Colégio era péssima, então quando algum Professor aparecia no meio das brigas em que ele participava, a culpa era praticamente colocada em cima do louro. Ao ver o Professor de aproximando, Izaya colocou seu melhor olhar de vítima, deixando a jaqueta escorregar por um de seus ombros, mostrando sua camiseta extremamente amarrotada. No teatro da vida o moreno era um ator aplaudido de pé.

- Não acredito que está se metendo em confusão de novo, Heiwajima - O Professor tinha um taco de baseball em uma das mãos. Entre o aglomerado de alunos que se empurravam na porta do terraço estava Shinra, que bateu com a palma da mão na testa ao imaginar que seu amigo havia encontrado mais um problema naquela manhã.

Shizuo não respondeu. Ele sabia qual era o protocolo quando descobriam suas brigas e ele já havia parado de quebrar as regras. Esses eram raros momentos, mas quando aconteciam, o louro ouvia ao sermão sem retrucar, aceitando - a contragosto - a punição. As coisas não seriam diferentes daquela vez, mas o que realmente o deixava irritado era saber que alguém tão detestável quanto Izaya sairia impune, ouvindo provavelmente uma simples advertência, que em resposta daria uma mentira deslavada como "Nunca mais farei isso~".

- Já estou cansado de resolver as brigas idiotas de vocês dois. Semana passada metade das mesas do refeitório precisaram ser trocadas, e eu sei muito bem que tudo começou por causa de uma latinha de refrigerante - O taco de baseball fora apoiado no chão, fazendo com que o Professor parecesse um samurai com sua espada - Uma latinha de refrigerante, rapazes! Francamente! Vocês deveriam concentrar essa energia nos estudos e não em brigas sem sentido. Mas essa será a última vez, e as coisas serão diferentes daqui para frente.

Izaya apertou os olhos ao ouvir a última parte daquele discurso.  
O moreno não gostava daquele tipo de enunciado, porque soava como se o Professor pudesse prever o futuro, e bem, ele não podia. Tudo o que o moreno esperava era o seu sermão habitual, e então ele poderia dar sua resposta costumeira e ir procurar mais idiotas que estivessem com dinheiro em suas respectivas carteiras.

- Heiwajima, Orihara! Quero os dois depois das aulas no ginásio. Vocês vão arrumar aquela bagunça como punição - O Professor sorriu. O local onde armazenavam os materiais esportivos estava uma bagunça, e o Diretor já deixara claro que queria aquilo arrumado há tempos. Sem dúvida aqueles dois encrenqueiros caíram do céu.

- Perdão? - Izaya piscou seus longos cílios negros. Ele ouvira errado, era a única explicação. _Ele_? Fazendo trabalho braçal?Não.

- Você me ouviu Orihara, e eu não vou repetir! Não vou mais ficar em cima do muro com a briga de vocês. Heiwajima não presta, mas você também não é flor que se cheire. Quero os dois no ginásio no final da última aula ou ficarão suspensos por tempo indeterminado. E eu sei que a sua ficha não permite mais suspensões.

Shizuo encarava o chão, batendo levemente com a ponta de seu tênis no concreto. O louro estava acostumado às punições, e sabia que Izaya daria alguma desculpa extremamente esfarrapada e inverossímil para fugir do trabalho. Ele passaria boa parte da tarde arrumando a bagunça de outra pessoa e então poderia ir para casa onde ficaria longe de toda aquela confusão e principalmente de um certo aluno encrenqueiro.  
Tudo o que Shizuo queria era viver uma pacifica vida escolar, mas em momentos como aquele, ele tinha certeza de que seu desejo não se tornaria realidade enquanto ele e Izaya vivessem no mesmo planeta.

O que Shizuo não sabia era que Orihara Izaya não tinha uma vida escolar tão tranqüila e livre como ele imaginava. O moreno já acumulava um histórico pessoal e intransferível de suspensões, e a última vez lhe rendeu um longo discurso sobre boas maneiras e responsabilidades por parte do diretor.

Então quando o louro apareceu na frente do ginásio com sua mochila pendurada em apenas um ombro, seus olhos cor de mel se arregalaram e foi difícil esconder sua surpresa. Um sorriso debochado brotou em seus lábios e então a raiva que ele sentira naquela manhã parecia ter sido dissolvida em partes, mesmo que apenas uma pequena porcentagem.

- Você está sorrindo feito um idiota, Shizu-chan~ - Izaya estava de péssimo humor. O moreno precisou fugir dos alunos que pediram o dinheiro de volta, já que a briga precisou ser cancelada. O motivo dos alunos não o terem caçado até o ginásio provavelmente caminhava na sua direção naquele momento. Ninguém ousaria se aproximar de Shizuo.

- É, é - O louro passou por Izaya, abrindo a porta do ginásio e entrando. Aquela não era a primeira vez que ele tinha de cumprir alguma punição do Treinador, então sabia como as coisas funcionavam. O professor não apareceria para lhes dizer o que fazer, mas sim quando o trabalho estivesse terminado.

- Oi Shizu-chan, não me ignore~ - Izaya entrou após Shizuo, revirando os olhos ao vê-lo cruzando a quadra de basquete.

O louro entrou no depósito no final da quadra, suspirando longamente. O local estava uma verdadeira zona. Bolas de basquete. Bolas de futebol. Bolas de baseball. Cordas. Futon. Equipamento de baseball entre outras quinquilharias que deveriam estar organizadas por esporte e tamanho. As cestas estavam vazias, assim como as prateleiras. Quem quer que fosse responsável por aquele lugar estava sem arrumá-lo há semanas.

- Eu não vou fazer a sua parte, Izaya - Shizuo começou a falar assim que ouviu a porta atrás de suas costas se abrir - Você pega um lado e eu o outro.

Os olhos de Izaya se apertaram, fitando as costas do louro novamente. O tom de voz que Shizuo usou, somado com seu prévio mal-humor fizeram o moreno sorrir largamente. Só havia uma coisa que o faria sentir bem.

- Nee, Shizu-chan, você está com pressa para ir embora? - Izaya foi para o seu lado do depósito, olhando a montanha de bagunça que tinha para arrumar.

- ...

- Shizu-chan não tem ninguém em casa te esperando, por que a pressa~?

- ...

- Shi-

A voz de Izaya morreu em sua boca no instante que uma bola passou voando rente ao seu rosto. A bola caiu certeira dentro de umas cestas, fazendo um barulho oco ecoar pelo depósito. Seus olhos se fixaram na figura não muito longe, que ainda tinha a pose com que arremessou a bola.

- Deixe-me esclarecer as coisas, verme - Shizuo estalou os dedos, abaixando-se e segurando uma outra bola - Eu não estou aqui para te entreter, e dividir o mesmo espaço que você também é penoso. Eu continuo com vontade de te dar uma surra, mas quero ir para casa o quanto antes, então sugiro que comece a mexer mais as mãos do que essa sua maldita boca.

Sem esperar resposta, o louro deu as costas e voltou à arrumação do seu lado do depósito. Izaya mordeu os lábios, apertando os olhos e mirando com desprezo sua cota de bagunça. Apesar de ter uma infinidade de respostas, nenhuma delas parecia à altura. A sensação de que Shizuo era a pessoa mais odiável da face da Terra fez seu o estomago embrulhar.  
Por longos minutos tudo o que se ouviu foram barulhos de cestas sendo arrastadas, bolas sendo arrumadas e os ruídos comuns que o trabalho exigia. Shizuo foi o primeiro a terminar como era esperado.  
O louro olhou satisfeito para o seu lado, ficando sério ao ver que Izaya ainda estava na metade do trabalho. O moreno não parecia estar enrolando, mas dava para ver claramente que ele não levava jeito para aquilo.

- Ooh, então eu acabei merecendo a atenção do Shizu-chan? - Izaya disse entre os dentes ao ver o louro observando-o - Há que devo essa honra?

- Não poderemos sair daqui se _tudo_ não estiver arrumado - O louro aproximou-se, passando por Izaya e pegando uma bola do chão - Eu quero ir para casa.

Os olhos cor de mel de Shizuo não tinham raiva ou rancor. Sua voz saiu baixa, e o louro começou a organizar o lado de Izaya, sem esperar um pedido ou permissão por parte do moreno.  
Os olhos negros de Izaya se apertaram, e ele teve vontade de jogar a bola que segurava no meio do rosto de Shizuo por fazê-lo sentir certas coisas. Aquela não era a primeira vez que aqueles olhos cor de mel tinham um efeito diferente no moreno. No começo Izaya achou que seu ódio atingira níveis extremamente elevados, que ele não conseguia se quer manter o olhar na direção de Shizuo. Porém, a verdade não era exatamente aquela. Os olhos o desarmavam. E aquele sentimento o deixava impotente, irritado e vingativo.  
As pessoas geralmente agiam como ele esperava. Se uma situação era apresentada, Izaya sabia como a maioria das pessoas reagiria. A única provável exceção para essa regra era Shizuo. O garoto mais forte do Colégio sempre superava suas expectativas da maneira mais absurda possível. E ali, naquele depósito desarrumado, a inconsciente gentileza do louro fez Izaya sentir vontade de vomitar. Ele não precisava daquilo. Ele não precisava ser _bem_ tratado por Shizuo.

- Tão gentil - O moreno levou pessoalmente a bola que segurava para a cesta. Seus olhos negros estavam apertados e sua voz saía claramente de maneira irônica - Não sabia que detestava tanto a minha companhia. Achei que estávamos nos tornando bons amigos~

- Nunca seremos amigos - Shizuo respondeu normalmente, arrastando uma cesta inteira de bolas de basquete com certa facilidade - Ninguém quer ser seu amigo.

- Ouch! - Izaya virou-se e cruzou os braços, olhando o que o louro fazia. Ao notar que estava sendo admirado, o garoto mais forte do Colégio Ranra parou, olhando-o sério - Você realmente acha que vou cooperar com você, Shizu-chan? Se quiser ir embora, simplesmente vá, ou existe algum motivo oculto que te faz querer permanecer aqui? Oh... - O moreno fingiu surpresa, apontando um dos dedos na direção do louro - Será que a razão que te fez ficar sou _eu_? Ah Shizu-chan, eu não sabia~

Os olhos cor de mel de Shizuo se apertaram.  
Aquela não era a primeira vez que Izaya começava com idéias ridículas que envolviam uma pseudo-atração que o louro sentia por ele. Da última vez o moreno disse - escondido atrás de uma porta - que o que Shizuo sentia por ele era atração contida, pois era a única explicação que a mente manipuladora e distorcida poderia pensar. E novamente aquelas idéias pareciam surgir.  
A diferença era que eles estavam em um espaço fechado e Shizuo estava de _péssimo_ humor.

- Você é surdo? Qual parte de o "O professor não nos deixará sair sem que esse lugar esteja arrumado", você não entendeu?

- Eu ouvi claramente, Shizu-chan - Izaya deu de ombros - Mas acho que essa é uma desculpa que você usou para permanecer mais tempo aqui _comigo_.

A última palavra foi dita de maneira arrastada e provocante.  
A veia na testa do louro tornou-se visível e seus punhos fecharam-se no mesmo instante. Em sua mente começou a contagem de zero a dez, e sua respiração tornou-se mais pesada. Era preciso ter uma dose enorme de paciência naquela situação. Shizuo sabia que se partisse para cima do moreno aquele depósito ficaria de ponta cabeça.  
Usando toda a força de vontade que ainda lhe restava, o louro respirou fundo e deu meia volta, decidido a arrumar aquela bagunça de uma vez para poder se ver livre de Izaya. O que Shizuo não esperava, ou na verdade, gostaria de acreditar não ser possível, fosse que o moreno não desistiria assim tão fácil de suas provocações. Após dar o terceiro passo, o louro virou-se a tempo de desviar de um ataque certeiro. O canivete de Izaya brilhou diante dos seus olhos, mas não tanto quanto os olhos negros do moreno. Havia um largo e malicioso sorriso em seus lábios.  
Era isso. Izaya estava oficialmente morto.

O punho de Shizuo fechou-se e o soco deferido acertou o braço do moreno de raspão. Mesmo pegando apenas poucos centímetros, o golpe foi suficiente para fazer Izaya cair cerca de três metros para trás, rodando várias vezes ao tocar o chão, só parando quando suas costas encontraram uma das cestas, essa contendo bolas de futebol. O gemido de dor ficou preso em seus lábios, já que o moreno não poderia se dar ao luxo de ficar estatelado ao chão, não quando Shizuo caminhava com passos largos e pesados em sua direção. Aquele doloroso e forte soco fora apenas uma amostra grátis do que poderia vir pela frente.  
Com sua mão dominante meio impossibilitada de movimento por causa do soco no ombro, Izaya viu-se em uma situação não muito agradável. O louro tinha claramente e vantagem, não somente por estar inteiro, mas porque o depósito era um lugar não muito espaçoso e fechado. A larga porta estava atrás das costas de Shizuo, e o moreno sabia que não teria chance alguma de chegar até lá intacto. Se ele quisesse dar uma lição no aluno mais forte do Colégio, então teria de bolar um plano rápido e que fosse extremamente eficiente.

Izaya era dotado de um pensamento extremamente prático e mirabolante em situações de perigo, diferente de Heiwajima Shizuo. O louro parecia perder o restante do bom senso que normalmente possua. Em seu campo de visão só existia a vitima, e em sua mente a maneira como essa vitima sofreria em suas mãos. Naquele momento tudo o que Shizuo enxergava era o corpo caído de Izaya após a enorme surra que ele levaria.  
Após alguns minutos de corrida, esconde-esconde atrás de cestas e várias risadas por parte do moreno, as mãos de Shizuo finalmente seguraram a jaqueta escura que Izaya usava. O sempre escorregadio e audacioso Orihara Izaya acabou tropeçando em um dos equipamentos de ginástica que estavam no chão, obviamente no seu lado desarrumado.  
As costas do moreno bateram com força no chão, e o peso do louro em seus braços o fez trincar os dentes. Eram extremamente raros os momentos em que eles ficavam tão próximos. Izaya sabia que não era seguro deixar-se capturar. O corpo de Shizuo era um monstro, mas o dele não.

- Você não está mais sorrindo, maldito - O louro segurava Izaya pelo pescoço, abrindo um largo e vitorioso sorriso - Você vai levar uma surra tão épica agora!

- É-É mesmo? - O moreno riu, tossindo logo em seguida. A pressão em sua garganta o estava incomodando, mas ele jamais perderia uma briga verbal com alguém tão idiota quanto Shizuo - Porque eu aposto que você me jogou no chão por outro motivo, Shizu-chan~

Novamente a veia na testa de Shizuo apareceu.

- Nee Shizu-chan, você ficou feliz por nós dois ficarmos esse tempo todo sozinhos, não foi? Ninguém está olhando, você pode se confessar agora~

- Cale a boca, Izaya! - Shizuo apertou os olhos, sentindo as mãos tremendo de raiva enquanto apertavam o pescoço do moreno. Uma escorregada e ele poderia acabar com o homem embaixo de seu corpo sem nenhum esforço.

Izaya entreabriu os lábios para recomeçar com suas provocações, mas o que saiu de sua boca foi uma tosse seca. Seu corpo começava a lutar contra a força que o louro fazia em sua garganta. Suas pernas tentavam chutar Shizuo de cima. Como ser humano, Izaya inconscientemente lutava para sobreviver.  
Ao notar a agitação do moreno, Shizuo piscou, retirando a mão do pescoço de Izaya, fazendo com que o homem embaixo de seu corpo começasse um longo ataque de tosse, que só terminou quando Izaya lhe lançou um frio olhar de reprovação.

- Você realmente é um monstro, Shizu-chan - O moreno tinha a voz rouca. O local em que os dedos do louro apertaram ficou vivamente vermelho.

- Não quero ouvir isso de você - Shizuo ainda estava em cima de Izaya, mas a irritação que ele sentia começava a passar. O louro lembrou-se de várias situações desagradáveis causadas por seu excesso de força assim que viu o moreno tossir.

- Você continua sendo _o_ monstro - Izaya sorriu. Só havia uma maneira de tirar aquele rapaz de cima dele. Era arriscado e as chances de darem certo eram bem pequenas, mas se continuasse com a desvantagem, ele sabia que a surra seria eminente. - Mas você deveria se aproveitar da situação, Shizu-chan~

O moreno inclinou-se um pouco, o suficiente para que a parte de cima de seu corpo ficasse um pouco mais ereta. Seu rosto aproximou-se sem aviso do rosto de Shizuo, e sem hesitar, Izaya passou a ponta da língua nos lábios do louro.  
O choque que aquele contato provocou surpreendeu ambos os lados. Shizuo jogou-se para trás como o moreno havia previsto, deixando-o livre para sair correndo. O problema estava em Izaya. Ele não se moveu um centímetro se quer. Seu corpo permaneceu na mesma posição, seus olhos levemente arregalados e com uma estranha sensação que começava em seus lábios e se e estendia para o restante de seu corpo.  
O que era aquilo? O contato levou uma onda de eletricidade por todo seu corpo, como se ele tivesse sido eletrocutado por alguma coisa insignificante, mas _presente_. Sem contar o fato inegável de que os lábios de Shizuo eram... macios.

A pequena vantagem que o moreno havia conseguido desapareceu quando o louro voltou para cima dele, dessa vez parecendo duas vezes mais irritado. Seu rosto estava em chamas. Suas bochechas pareciam dois tomates de tão vermelhas, e seus lábios tremiam com palavras que ele não conseguia pronunciar. Quando seus corpos se tocaram novamente, o mesmo choque aconteceu. Dessa vez ambos se olharam, demonstrando que aquilo era real.  
Izaya apertou os olhos e partiu para cima de Shizuo, empurrando o louro que caiu para o lado com extrema facilidade, mas não foi sozinho. Sua mão agarrou a jaqueta do moreno, fazendo-o rolar com ele.  
Por cerca de dois metros os dois se socaram, estapearam-se e tentaram se separar, mas sem sucesso algum. Izaya tentava chutar o estomago de Shizuo, enquanto o louro buscava a qualquer custo quebrar um dos braços do moreno. As vozes se misturaram em xingamentos, ameaças, reclamações, até que os dois se calaram.  
Izaya estava por cima, suas mãos seguraram firmes a blusa rasgada e amassada do louro. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e seu corpo imóvel. Assim que assumiu aquela posição sua idéia original era deferir um belo e certeiro soco no rosto de Shizuo. O que ele não esperava era que ao sentar no colo do louro, sentiria algo que ele definitivamente não queria ter sentido.  
O rosto do garoto mais forte do Colégio Ranra tornou-se vermelho automaticamente. Era o fim de sua vida escolar.  
De todas as pessoas, por que Izaya tinha de descobrir que ele se excitava quando ficava nervoso?

Ambos permaneceram na mesma posição. As mãos do moreno não se moveram do abdômen de Shizuo, mas seu quadril relaxou levemente. Os olhos cor de mel do louro se arregalaram ainda mais ao sentir que Izaya também estava excitado. O rosto do moreno tornou-se vermelho, e ele não entendia porque seu corpo inclinava-se sobre o de Shizuo.  
O contato entre os dois rapazes só foi quebrado por um terceiro elemento. Quando a larga porta do depósito foi aberta com barulho, Izaya literalmente pulou do colo do louro. O professor apertou os olhos ao entrar no local, não por não ver o lugar totalmente arrumado, mas sim por ter os dois piores alunos do colégio sentados lado a lado, amarrotados, cheios de hematomas e marcas de sangue pelo rosto.

- Eu desisto de vocês dois - O professor aproximou-se, passando as mãos pelo cabelo curto - Para o vestiário, agora. Troquem o uniforme pela roupa de Educação Física. Como acham que vou permitir que voltem para casa nesse estado? O Colégio tem a obrigação de zelar pelos seus alunos, até mesmo os decadentes como vocês dois. Vamos, vamos!

Aquela era uma típica situação falha.  
Em qualquer outro dia, os dois rapazes teriam seguido direto para casa, ignorando completamente a sugestão do Professor. O irmão de Shizuo estava acostumado a ver o irmão mais velho chegar aos trapos, e Izaya... bem, não havia ninguém esperando-o normalmente em casa, então pouco importava o estado que ele se encontrava. Porém, naquele final de tarde, tanto Shizuo quanto Izaya caminharam até o vestiário. O louro ia à frente, enquanto o moreno seguia logo atrás, no mais puro silêncio.  
Ambos entraram no vestiário e caminharam até seus respectivos armários. As mãos de Shizuo tremiam enquanto ele abria o cadeado. Entretanto, após pegar o uniforme e fechar a pequena porta, não foi somente sua mão que tremeu. Izaya estava ao seu lado. Os olhos negros encontraram os olhos cor de mel de Shizuo e então seu corpo moveu-se.  
Todas as vezes que o louro via Izaya, seu corpo automaticamente procurava alguma coisa próxima que ele pudesse usar contra o moreno. Cadeiras, mesas, bancos, bolas, mochilas, cadernos... não importava o objeto. Se estivesse próximo, serviria muito bem para o propósito. Entretanto, não foi com o fim de dar uma bela surra que seus braços se esticaram, empurrando o corpo do moreno em um dos armários. Foi tão rápido, que Shizuo não soube dizer se seus lábios se encontraram antes ou depois que suas mãos começaram a procurar as costas de Izaya por baixo da jaqueta negra e da camisa vermelha.

O beijo foi retribuído ou Shizuo não teria continuado. Na realidade aquela era a segunda vez que seus lábios tocavam os de outra pessoa, mas era a primeira vez que ele sentia o que era realmente um beijo. O louro não sabia ao certo o que deveria fazer, mas seu corpo parecia conhecer automaticamente todas as funções. A língua de Izaya em sua boca fez suas pernas tornarem-se moles, e suas bochechas coraram levemente.  
Os dois rapazes se apertavam e se esfregavam, aumentando as caricias conforme ambas as ereções tornavam-se visíveis. Quando seus lábios finalmente se afastaram, o moreno precisou respirar fundo, deixando que seus pulmões se sentissem aliviados. Porém, ao ver encarar os lábios rosados de Shizuo, sua boca decidiu que seus pulmões poderiam esperar.  
Aquilo era impossível. Enquanto Izaya puxava o louro para mais um longo beijo, a mente do moreno não acreditava no que seu corpo fazia. Ele odiava Shizuo. Ele continuava odiando aquele rapaz, mesmo que seus dedos começassem a descer o zíper de sua calça, querendo a todo custo que aquelas roupas deixassem de atrapalhar. Ele sabia que o ódio era mútuo. Não havia sentimentos na maneira como Shizuo retirava sua jaqueta com fúria, ou na forma como os botões de sua própria calça foram estourados com um único e simples puxão.  
Quando seus corpos se encostaram, dessa vez sem nenhuma camada de roupa, o choque que se iniciou no depósito do ginásio foi multiplicado centenas de vezes.

Os lábios de Shizuo deixaram escapar um baixo gemido, que não foi ignorado por Izaya. O moreno sentia o peito arfar, e mesmo sabendo que se envergonharia pelo resto de sua vida por causa daquele momento, ele também sabia que existia _outra_ pessoa cuja vergonha seria ainda maior. O ódio de ambos era mútuo, mas Shizuo era uma pessoa completamente diferente. O moreno sentiu desde o início do beijo que o louro não tinha experiência, e apesar desse detalhe não fazer a mínima diferença, Izaya viu nisso uma oportunidade de ouro para usá-la futuramente. Seus olhos negros se apertaram e o moreno segurou uma das mãos de Shizuo, tentando a todo custo não deixar que sua máscara caísse. Sua língua lambeu dois dos dedos do louro antes de colocá-los em sua boca, retirando-os após alguns segundos. Projetando o corpo para frente, Izaya deixou seus lábios encostarem-se em dos ouvidos do rapaz a sua frente, enquanto posicionava os dedos do louro em sua entrada. Com uma voz baixa, Izaya mencionou as palavras que seriam o estopim, mas também a regra para o relacionamento que ambos teriam daquele dia em diante. Sua voz pareceu entrar direto na mente de Shizuo, que penetrou os dois dedos no mesmo instante, arrancando um gemido de dor dos lábios do moreno.  
A boca de Izaya mordeu a blusa que o louro usava, respirando o máximo possível e tentando deixar seu corpo relaxado. Shizuo não possuía nenhum tipo de delicadeza, e apesar de saber que tudo ficaria pior muito em breve, a dor que Izaya sentiu quando o louro o virou sem aviso algum contra um dos armários, retirou seus dedos e o substituiu por seu próprio membro foi impossível de ser esperada.

Orihara Izaya estava longe de ser o aluno mais casto e decente do Colégio Ranra. Seu passado era cheio de buracos, falhas e pequenos delitos aqui e ali. Aquela não era a primeira vez que ele tinha um relacionamento físico com alguém do mesmo sexo, mas era a primeira vez que seu corpo sentiu aquelas sensações.  
A dor inicial o fez morder os lábios com tanta força que o sangue escorreu por seu queixo. Seus dedos fecharam-se, e suas juntas estavam brancas, tamanha a força que ele fazia naquele momento para não gritar. A voz rouca e alta que chegou a seus ouvidos o fez abrir os olhos, expressando um misto de curiosidade e surpresa. Shizuo era realmente um garotinho.  
O louro respirou fundo, apertando a cintura do moreno. Ele não entendia direito como era possível, mas seu orgasmo chegara no instante em que ele penetrou Izaya. Seu corpo tremia, seus joelhos estavam fracos, mas ele não se moveu.  
Nenhum dos dois rapazes disse uma palavra se quer por alguns segundos, mas foi o moreno quem quebrou o silêncio, dessa vez deixando escapar um gemido. A ereção de Shizuo retornara dentro dele, e assim como da primeira vez, o louro o penetrou novamente, mas acertando em cheio seu ponto especial.  
Izaya não poderia tirar sarro de Shizuo pela rapidez em chegar ao orgasmo, quando o seu próprio havia chegado, pintando o armário da frente. Ao inclinar seu corpo um pouco mais para trás, encarando as gotas que pingavam no chão, o moreno se perguntou se no fim daquilo ele ainda teria algum motivo para tirar sarro.

O Professor de Educação Física não foi ao vestiário conferir se seus alunos haviam acatado sua ordem. Ao falar que desistira ele procurou acreditar que os dois piores alunos do Colégio fossem sentir o mínimo de respeito por suas palavras e decidissem por si mesmos que era hora de mudar. Em partes o Professor não estava errado. Eles mudariam, mas não da forma como ele esperava.  
Naquele fim de tarde, nenhum dos dois rapazes soube dizer ao certo quanto tempo permaneceram ali. Para um pareceram minutos. Para outro, horas intermináveis. Shizuo não possuía experiência ou habilidades. Izaya possuía os dois, mas que não serviram para nada. Ambas as vozes ecoavam pelas paredes do vestiário. Elas se misturavam com o barulho das estocadas de Shizuo, e no barulho que as mãos de Izaya faziam ao encostarem-se nos armários. Para o moreno era inacreditável que seu corpo pudesse estar sentindo prazer ao ser tratado de maneira tão violenta, mas era inegável a forma como o louro sabia onde tocar. O instinto de Shizuo era algo que merecia ser temido.  
Quando os movimentos terminaram, Izaya não conseguiu manter-se de pé. Ao sentir que Shizuo retirava-se de dentro de seu corpo, o moreno sentiu seus joelhos enfraquecerem até que ele escorregasse. Suas mãos apoiavam seu corpo e seus olhos estavam fixos na sujeira e na bagunça. Uma gota de suor escorregou da ponta de seu nariz enquanto sua boca tinha gosto de sangue. Aliás, o moreno sabia muito bem que havia sangue em outras partes de seu corpo.

Shizuo deu alguns passos para trás, encostando-se em um dos armários, encarando as costas sentadas de Izaya á sua frente. Seus olhos cor de mel estavam embaçados, mas esse momento de estupefação durou muito pouco. Seu rosto corou e em uma velocidade incrível, Shizuo fechou o zíper de sua calça e pegou sua jaqueta, saindo do vestiário as pressas. A porta bateu com barulho, e uma risada alta - mas triste - ecoou pelo local. Uma das mãos de Izaya cobriu seu rosto, como se isso também cobrisse sua vergonha.

- Tão cavalheiro, esse Shizu-chan~

Shizuo correu o máximo que suas pernas podiam agüentar.  
Nada ficou no caminho até sua casa. Latas de lixo, postes, pessoas, sinais fechados, nada. Ao entrar em casa, o louro seguiu direto para o banheiro, dando um rápido e envergonhado boa-noite para seu irmão. A água bateu em seu rosto como um tapa, limpando seu corpo e escorrendo por seus músculos. O louro começou a se esfregar compulsivamente, percebendo que sua respiração começava a tornar-se rápida e ofegante. Não importava quantas vezes ele tentasse, o cheiro de Izaya estava impregnado em seu nariz, fazendo com que sua mente projetasse a cena do vestiário várias vezes. A nuca branca e delicada. A cintura magra e tão fácil de segurar. A maneira como o quadril do moreno moveu-se, mantendo um só ritmo com o corpo de Shizuo. Ele nunca vira nem sentira nada como aquilo. Ele não tinha idéia de que o corpo de uma pessoa poderia ficar tão quente, e que seus lábios pudessem proferir sons e vozes tão distintas. Ele não queria acreditar que tinha feito o que fez com a pessoa que mais odiava. Sua primeira vez não era para ser daquele jeito. Onde estava a doce e gentil garota? Ela teria cabelos escuros, um sorriso caloroso e sussurraria o nome de Shizuo durante todo o tempo. Aonde foram parar seus sonhos e esperanças?

Apoiando a testa no azulejo do banheiro, o louro deixou a água quente escorrer por suas costas enquanto Izaya fazia o mesmo, mas no banheiro do vestiário. Seu corpo estava em péssimo estado e ele precisava de algum tempo até mesmo para conseguir andar.  
Naquele momento, nenhum dos dois rapazes sabia que nada mais seria igual. Izaya não voltaria ao Colégio por uma semana, e quando voltasse, Shizuo o evitaria a todo custo por alguns dias até que o encontro dos dois seria inevitável.  
Eles brigariam. Eles se socariam. Eles machucariam um ao outro como sempre. Izaya cortaria a outra bochecha do louro com seu canivete e Shizuo quebraria uma das mesas novas da lanchonete.  
Eles evitariam ficar sozinhos. Eles não falariam nada do que aconteceu no vestiário a ninguém. Eles não conseguiriam olhar um nos olhos do outro.  
Até o inevitável acontecer novamente. Um mês depois do ocorrido, os lábios de ambos se encontrariam de novo, dessa vez no terraço, marcando o início de uma turbulenta e vazia relação.  
Sob o céu azul de Ikebukuro, os dois rapazes fecharam os olhos e por poucos minutos deixaram dessa vez que a briga ficasse por conta de seus lábios. Não havia motivo, assim como não era possível saber quem começou _aquela_ briga. Nenhum deles parecia disposto a perder, mesmo que ambos soubessem que intimamente haviam perdido há muito tempo.

- FIM

**Notas da autora:**

Sky I entregue xD  
Precisava dar um tempo nas fanfics de Reborn e decidi pegar esse fandom para começar. Saudades de Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! E das brigas dos dois e zaz~  
Como já disse antes, "Sky" é uma série de Oneshots que lançarei. Eles não precisam ser lidos na seqüência, pois contam momentos distintos. Pretendo escrever até o Sky V, e se minha imaginação permitir mês que vem lanço um outro oneshot. xD

Sky I fala sobre a época escolar dos dois. Eu não tenho certeza se o Colégio se chama "Ranra" mesmo. Então se estiver errado, avisem-me, por favor! A história fala sobre a primeira vez de ambos, e tentei ao máximo não deixar bonitinho, mas também não conseguiria escrever nada muito violento i.i no final ficou isso ai aueohaohaouh xD  
Honestamente queria que essa fase escolar tivesse sido mais aproveitada no anime, eu adoraria vê-los mais novos e tal ;_; enfim...

Espero que tenham gostado e vejo vocês em breve. :3  
;*


End file.
